A Day in Springfield
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Everyone experiences every day in a different way. Rated T
1. Homer

**A Day in Springfield**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **(Hello everybody! This is the beginning of what I hope will be an awesome fanfic. This is an idea that I've had for quite a while. The premise is simple. The story is about one day in Springfield. Not a holiday. Not anything special. Just an ordinary day in Springfield. Each chapter will be a retelling of the same day but through the view point of a different character. Let's start with the obvious characters to start with: The Simpson family!)**

 **Homer**

"Homie! Wake up!"

Homer didn't even bother opening his eyes. He just yawned and said "Five more minutes Marge."

"Homer. It's 6:45."

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm gonna be late for work! Which means Lenny and Carl will eat all the doughnuts!" Homer jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He changed out of his blue PJs and into his blue flannel pants and white work shirt. He came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his left hand and toothpaste in his right. Just as he was about the brush his teeth for the first time in six months, the aroma of Marge's home cooking filled his nostrils.

"Oh boy! Breakfast!" Homer dropped the hygiene products and ran downstairs. His children, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, were already eating their morning meals. Just as he sat down, Marge presented him with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and sausage links all squished between two slices of French toast.

"What? No pancakes or waffles?" Homer asked.

"They're on the shopping list." Marge said as she set the plate down.

"Thanks anyway Honey." Homer turned to his plate. "Mmmmmm. Ultimate Breakfast Sandwich." Homer drooled for a good minute before his daughter Lisa tugged at his shirt.

"Um Dad? It's 7:05."

"Ahh!" Homer ate the sandwich in one gulp and finished getting ready for work. "See you later Marge!" Homer kissed her on the cheek. "See you later too Homie." Homer got into his car and prepared to leave just as Ned Flanders came by the fence. "Hi-diddliy-ho Neighborino!"

"Shut up Flanders!" Homer shouted angrily.

"Oklly-doklly!" Ned called back.

"Stupid Flanders." Homer muttered under his breath as he drove off.

* * *

 _So if your beard line has overstayed its welcome, get yourself a bottle of Dr. Nick's Beard Line Removal Tonic._

"What a load of crap!" Homer yelled. "All that stuff does is make my ass itch real bad!" Homer's mood brightened when he heard his favorite song, _It's Raining Men,_ play on the radio. He was so busy singing along to the song that he didn't notice the rail guard blocking his path until he crashed into it. "Uh. I'll pay for it later."

Homer drove into the last available parking space and entered the building. He ran into the lounge room where Lenny and Carl were eating doughnuts. "Hiya Homer!" They both said at the same time. "Can't talk! Must eat last doughnut!" Homer shouted as he rushed to the empty doughnut box. Much to his chagrin, there was but one doughnut left in the box. That didn't matter. A doughnut was a doughnut.

"Mmmmmm. Doughnut." Homer grabbed it out of the box and ate it in one bite. Just then, the work bell rang.

"See you later Homer!" Lenny said.

"Yeah! See ya at Moe's." Carl called out.

"Huh? What?"

...

It had been almost an hour since Homer ate that doughnut. He was sitting in his control panel at Sector 7-G, looking at his "Do it for her." Poster. The pictures of his youngest child made Homer unnaturally calm. He felt like taking a nap.

"I should take a little nap. Just to sleep off that doughnut." It didn't take long for Homer to fade into unconsciousness.

" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What the hell?" Homer awoke with a start as a blinding red light flashed on and off in his office. It was accompanied by a blaring horn. "What the hell in going!" Homer shouted. A random worker came by Homer's door and shouted, "It's the core! It's beginning to melt down!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a desperate attempt to save Springfield, and by extension himself, Homer began pressing every button on his control panel.

"You fool! Are you trying to kill us all?" The man wrestled Homer to the ground and the two struggled with each other until the lights and horn stopped.

" _Attention employees. The meltdown has been adverted, thanks to the courageous actions on Lenny Lenard and Carl Carlson."_

Homer cheered along with the rest of the employees.

" _However, we must ask that Safety Inspector Homer Jay Simpson report to Mr. Burn's office immediately."_

"D'oh!"

* * *

"Simpson! You're fired!" Mr. Burns shouted.

"But Mr. Burns!" Homer tried to say.

"No buts! Now be gone with you!" Homer felt the ground beneath him disappear as his lower half fell into a trapdoor. However, thanks to his obesity, his torso remained on the surface.

"Damn that middle-sized door." Mr. Burns turned to Smithers and said "Release the hounds." Two minutes later, Homer was running to his car with the hounds snapping at his heels. He managed to jump in and close the door just as they were about to take a bite out of his behind. Homer drove out of there as fast as he could.

"Ok Homer. You've been fired. Again. It always works out right! Right! But until it does, I gotta make sure Marge doesn't find out. As soon as Homer said that, his cell phone rang. It was Marge.

"H-Hello?"

" _Homer! Are you okay!?"_

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" _I heard on the news about that near meltdown at the plant. I just needed to make sure you were alright_."

"Yep. I'm fine. Honestly."

" _You didn't by chance cause that near meltdown in anyway, did you Homer_?"

"Of course not!"

" _You still have your job, don't you Homer?"_

"Of course I do Marge! Why wouldn't I?"

" _Okay. Well then.."_

"Bye!" Homer hung up and began banging his head against the steering wheel. "Dammit! What the hell am I going to do now?

"Well if you listened to me for once, you wouldn't be in this mess.

"What the? Brain? Is that you? Homer was surprised. His brain had been silent for quite a while.

Yeah. It's me. Now listen up Homer. Here's what you're going to do. You're gonna go to all the jobs you used to have and try to get some work. You've had 187 jobs other than the power plant. One of them's gotta take you in.

"Oh! But that requires remembering stuff and junk.

Hey! I'm not the one who fell asleep on the job and almost got everybody killed.

"Yes you are!"

No! I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

That's it! I'm going back to the ether.

"Wait! Come back! Ahhhhhh!" Homer swerved just in time to dodge Han Moleman. He ended up crashing into a bar instead. As he pulled his head out of the broken windshield, he said. "No more fooling around! I got to find a job to put food on the table and then another job to put food on the table for my family."

"Or you could work one job for $100,000,000." Homer looked up to see Fat Tony standing over him, lit cigar in his mouth and everything!

"Ahhh! Fat Tony!"

"Mr. Simpson, there is absolutely positively nothing to be scared of. I am only offering you means in which to get by. All you must do is deliver a package to a certain address. You can do that, right?"

"I think so." Homer said.

"Very good. Here's the package." Louie handed Homer a completely blank package. "And here's the address." Legs handed him a piece of paper. It rea Fake Street.

"Just so we're clear, I get money for this right?" Homer asked.

"Oh yes." Fat Tony said.

 _An few hours later._

"Well it took me a few hours but I finally found it. 1 2 3 Fake Street. Man, what a dump!" Homer entered the run down and rat-infested building. The walls were crumbling away and although he couldn't see it, Homer was pretty sure there was a dead dog here somewhere.

"Hello? Anybody home? I got an unmarked package from Fat Tony for ya."

"Freeze!" Chief Wiggum and the police suddenly surrounded Homer. "What the? Chief Wiggum? You ordered a package from Fat Tony?"

"Nope. Snake Jailbird did. We just intercepted the delivery and now we're gonna take you into custody."

"But why!" Homer whined. "I'm not a drug mule."

"Oh really? Wiggum took the box away from Homer and opened it. Inside was a Tomaco plant crop. "Tomaco! This plant's gonna put you away for a really long time. Cuff him Lou."

 _A few MORE hours later._

"Simpson, your wife is here to bail you out." Wiggum said.

"Awww! I was just about to perfect the art of toilet wine." Homer got up from the toilet and walked out of the cell. Wiggum lead him to the front office of the police station where a very angry Marge was waiting.

"Homer Simpson. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"It's my first day?" Homer literally couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Can I assume this has something to do with you losing your job?" Marge asked.

"Maybe." Homer said sheepishly.

"Well I hope your happy mister! Not only did I have to spend all your savings to bail you out but this was your 666th strike. We can lose everything!" Tears formed in Marge's eyes as she said this.

"I don't understand. I'm the one who created that plant in the first place."

"Hahahaha! Sure you did." Wiggum said.

"No really!"

"Yeah well, see you in court, Farmer Boy!" Wiggum and his entourage left the room.

"Marge." Homer said "I'm sorry. Maybe when we get home we can-"

"Oh no you don't mister!" Marge shouted. "I don't wanna see you for the rest of today. I already washed and ironed your suit so you don't have to come back home." Marge handed him the folded up suit and left, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Homer felt like such a failure. Thanks to him, his whole family could wind up on the streets. There was only one thing he could think of that would make this all better.

A beer.

* * *

"Give me another one!" Homer shouted. He had already guzzled at least sixteen bottles worth of Duff beer and needless to say, he was drunk off his ass. Despite this, he still felt guilty about today's events and how they were going to affect his family. It made him feel like garbage. His miserable thoughts were only interrupted by the ringing of the bar phone which Moe quickly answered.

"Moe's Traven…Hold on. I'll check." Moe then called out to everyone in the bar, asking them if they had seen a "Master Baying."

"Master Baying! Call for Master Baying! Come on! One of you guys has got to be Master Baying here!"

Homer, Lenny, Carl, Barney and the rest of the bar flies started laughing hysterically.

"Why it's you, you little spitwad! I'm gonna find you one of these days and when I do, I'm gonna gouge out your eyes and stick'em up your nose!" Moe slammed down the telephone. As Moe was calming down, Homer happened to glance at the clock.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be late for court!" Homer finished the last of the beer nuts and ran out of the bar.

* * *

Homer drove to the courthouse (or rather he crashed into it.) He figured it was close enough and went inside. Despite being drunk, he still managed to dress himself in the blue suit. He saw his family waiting for him by the benches. The kids looked sad and Marge had an angry scowl on her face. Homer walked up to them, feeling completely uneasy.

"Dad! How could you?" Lisa asked.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy was just set up by mobsters is all."

"Smooth move ex-lax!" Bart said.

"Why you little!" Homer wrapped his hands around Bart's throat and began to strangle him.

"I'll teach you to make witty comments!" Homer screamed.

"Mr. Simpson! Are you strangling your son?" Judge Synder asked." Realizing that he was in public, Homer let go of his son. "No your Honor. I was just fixing his tie." The jury murmured to themselves which made Homer even more nervous. Suddenly, a hand patted Homer's left shoulder. Homer turned around and saw Lionel Hutz smiling at him.

"Are you our defense guy?" Homer asked.

"I sure am!" Hutz replied. "Don't worry Mr. Simpson! Everything's going to be okay!"

….

Homer watched in horror as the Hutz's unconscious body was carried out by Dr. Nick. The fact that he only made the jury hate Homer more and more before his heart attack didn't help. He stood before the judge knowing he was screwed.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Synder asked.

"Yes your Honor." Hans Moleman said. "We find Homer Simpson guilty of drug smuggling."

"Very well." Judge Synder turned to Homer and said "I sentence you to pay a fee of $500,000,000,000 and for your family to-

Suddenly there was an explosion as a huge hole was blown through the walls of the courthouse. A giant robotic suit stomped in with a familiar peeking out from the master controls.

"Hello Bart."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sideshow Bob!"

"Sideshow Bob!?" Homer exclaimed.

"That's right! It is I, Sideshow Bob! Here to kill Bart Simpson!" Bob shot a missile at the Simpson family. Everyone except Bart dodged it and the resulting explosion shook the whole courthouse.

"Bart!" Marge cried.

"Well that was easy. Guess I'll go ahead and kill all of Springfield!" Bob began shooting missiles all over the courtroom while swiping at people with his robotic claws. Homer noticed one of them about to hit Mr. Burns! For no apparent reason, Homer ran to Burns and managed to pull him out of the path of the deadly claws. Homer dropped Burns when he noticed local superhero Bartman fighting Bob while Marge and Lisa looked on.

"If only I could get to the kill switch!" Bartman yelled out.

"That's it!" Homer thought. "I'll distract Bob so Bartman can get to the kill switch." Homer grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at Bob. "Hey! Jerkass! Over here!" Homer rushed toward Bob who sent razor-sharp tentacles his way. One of them sliced Homer on the side, inflicting major pain. Another one stabbed him in the brain, yet he still kept going. He punched through the glass and hit Bob right in the face. Bob winced and slapped Homer across the room. Homer could feel himself being picked up by the steel claw and knew he was going to be crushed. Then, all of a sudden, the machine stopped and fell backwards. Homer was dropped to the ground, hurt but alive.

"Oh Homie!" Marge ran to Homer and cradled him in his arms. Lisa soon followed, with Bart right behind.

"Boy! You're okay!" Homer said happily. "I'm so glad."

"Glad to see you're okay too, Homer." Bart said.

Just then, Wiggum came into the almost destroyed courtroom with Fat Tony in cuffs.

"I'm hope I'm not too late!" Wiggum said. "I managed to get a confession out of Fat Tony and it turns out Simpson is inno..Whoa! What happened here!?"

"Sideshow Bob! That's what happened!" Judge Synder said. "I sentence both Bob and Fat Tony to 88 consecutive life sentences and since Fat Tony confessed, I also acquit Homer of all charges."

"Furthermore!" Mr. Burns stated. "I hereby rehire Homer as a temp!"

"Whoo Hoo!" Homer shouted.

The entire family cheered.

"You did it Homie!" Marge said.

"No Marge!" Homer said as he hugged his family. "We did it!"

 **(So how did you like that story? I'm going to work on the rest of the Simpson family and then finish Simp-eds! Chibi out!)**


	2. Marge

**2\. Marge**

All it took was the sunlight hitting her face to wake Marge from her slumber. She was having a rather strange dream where she had rabbit years and was glad to be awake. She got up and went straight to the shower. Afterwards she got dressed and went to wake the kids. First, she came into Bart's room and woke him up. Then she went into Lisa's room and did the same. As she was approaching Maggie's room however, she noticed crying and a bad odor. She went in and found Maggie bawling like. Well a baby.

"Oh it's okay Maggie. Let Mommy change you." Marge placed Maggie on the changing table and removed her white onesie. After a few minutes, Maggie was wearing her blue onesie with a crisp, clean diaper. Marge handed Maggie her pacifier and she happily stuck it in her mouth. Marge then picked up Maggie and brought her into the kitchen where she sat her in a highchair.

Marge got out the Krusty-O's and the milk and placed them on the table. She got out the rest of the breakfast foods and went back upstairs to check on Homer. Much to her dismay, (although not so much to her surprise.) He was still asleep.

"Homie!" She said. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes Marge." Homer said in his sleep.

"Homer, its 6:45."

Homer suddenly rose up in a panic. "Aaaaaaaahhh! I'm gonna be late for work! Which means Lenny and Carl will eat all the doughnuts!" Homer jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom. Marge shrugged and went back into the kitchen to make Homer's breakfast. She made eggs, bacon and other breakfast meats and squished them between two slabs of French toast. While she did this, Bart and Lisa ran into the kitchen. They fought over the Krusty-O's for a minute before each getting their fill. Marge got the bottle from the bottle warmer and gave it to Maggie just as Homer came in. Marge presented the breakfast sandwich just as he sat down.

"What? No pancakes or waffles?" He asked.

"They're on the shopping list." Marge set Homer's plate down and went to burp Maggie. Everyone ate their breakfast and finished preparing for the day. The kids went off to school and Homer went off to work. Marge was alone with Maggie once more.

"Alright Maggie!" Marge said. "I've got lots of cleaning to do so you get to take a nap." Marge carried Maggie upstairs into her room and tried to put her in the crib. But Maggie wouldn't let go of Marge.

"Oh Maggie. Please let go." Marge managed to rip Maggie away from herself. "You know, I'm not always going to be here." She put Maggie in the crib and left the room. She cleaned up the house, washed and dried the laundry, threw out the trash, and made pot roast for tonight's dinner. All in under an hour.

"Wow! I think I broke my record again." Marge giggled at the thought. "Well since I'm done, I guess I'll watch a little TV. Marge sat on the couch and flipped the television on just as a breaking news bulletin appeared.

"Springfield. The nuclear waste town that could have been. Hello. I'm Kent Brockmen standing in front of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant where a fatal meltdown could have spelt death for our fair city if not for the heroic acts of Lenny Lenard and Carl Carlson. While Mr. Burns refuses to reveal exactly what caused this almost tragedy, this reporter feels it's safe to chalk it up to employee incompetence."

"Oh no!" Marge exclaimed. "This has Homer written all over it. Marge took out her cell phone from her purse and called Homer. She needed to make sure he was okay. And if was still employed.

 _"_ _H-Hello?"_

"Homer! Are you okay!?"

 _"_ _I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

"I heard on the news about that near meltdown at the plant. I just needed to make sure you were alright."

 _"_ _Yep. I'm fine. Honestly."_

"You didn't by chance cause that near meltdown in anyway, did you Homer?"

 _"_ _Of course not!"_

"You still have your job, don't you Homer?"

 _"_ _Of course I do Marge! Why wouldn't I?"_

"Okay. Well then.."

 _"_ _Bye!"_

Homer hung up. Marge decided to take his word for it. "At least I know my Homie's alright. Homer. Always risking his life to put food on the table. I wish I was a working women. Marge began to remember all the jobs she had over the years. Nuclear technician. Realtor. Prestel Saleslady. Erotic baker. Even her job as a cop! Then a thought occurred to Marge. Maybe she can try to get one of those jobs back! There was just one problem: Maggie. Who was going to watch her while Marge was away?

Just then somebody knocked on the door. Marge answered it and saw Grandpa standing on the porch.

"Grandpa!" Marge exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I escaped from the home because I found a map left to me by my late wife Mona and-"

"That's very interesting. Listen. Do you think that you could babysit Maggie while I go out for a bit?"

"But I-"

"Thanks!" Marge rushed past Grandpa and left in her car.

* * *

"Well that was a disaster." Marge said to herself as she drove back home. Her job hunt was a huge disappointment. First, she tried to apply for her old job at the Nuclear Power Plant. But no one was allowed on the property because of the meltdown scare. Next, she found out the erotic bakery she worked at had been converted into a nude restaurant, which made her feel uncomfortable. Then she tired for realty again only to be chased by the various celebrities dominating the house flipping business. Finally she tried to open up her pretzel shop again, but all the ingredients for eaten by meal worms. Marge also decided against going back to the force because she remembered the corruption.

She drove back home just as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Marge Simpson?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Clancy Wiggum of the Springfield Police. We caught your husband, Homer Simpson, smuggling an illegal substance and have him in custody."

"But that's impossible! Why would my Homer smuggle drugs?"

"Apparently, he lost his job and became a drug mule. Says Fat Tony put him up to it but I don't buy it for a sec! By the way, this is Homer 666th strike so if he's found guilty, you and your family will be out on the streets."

Marge let out her infamous murmur and said "I'll be right there." Marge checked on Maggie who was sound asleep in her crib. There was no sign of Grandpa but Marge didn't have time to look for him. She took all of the family's savings and stuck it in her hair. Then she drove off towards the police station. On the way, all she could think about was Homer's utter betrayal. "How could he lie to me like that?"

* * *

"Here you go. Now let my husband out!" Marge dropped the jar of money in front of Wiggum who then told her to hold on. A few minutes later, Homer arrived, looking very ashamed.

"Homer Simpson. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"It's my first day?" Homer literally couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Can I assume this has something to do with you losing your job?" Marge asked.

"Maybe." Homer said sheepishly.

"Well I hope your happy mister! Not only did I have to spend all your savings to bail you out but this was your 666th strike. We can lose everything!" Tears formed in Marge's eyes as she said this.

"I don't understand. I'm the one who created that plant in the first place."

"Hahahaha! Sure you did." Wiggum said.

"No really!"

"Yeah well, see you in court, Farmer Boy!" Wiggum and his entourage left the room.

"Marge." Homer said "I'm sorry. Maybe when we get home we can-"

"Oh no you don't mister!" Marge shouted. "I don't wanna see you for the rest of today. I already washed and ironed your suit so you don't have to come back home." Marge walked off trying to keep her tears hidden from Homer. She didn't want him to see her cry.

* * *

Marge picked up the kids and explained the situation. They didn't really seem to care, they were too preoccupied with their anger toward each other. Marge didn't know what she was going to do. Was this the end of life as she knew it?

A few hours later.

Marge was putting up the rests of dinner for Homer while the kids were watching Itchy and Scratchy. There was a knock on the door and Marge answered it. It was her sisters, Patty and Selma.

"Hello Marge." Patty said.

"We heard about Homer's big screw up and thought we cheer you up."

"Come on in." Marge led her sisters into the dining room and they all sat on the table.

"Go ahead." Marge said. "Say it. I should divorce Homer, right?" The joyless expressions on the twin's faces suddenly brightened.

"It's about time!" Selma exclaimed. "You're too good for him anyway."

"We'll start picking out some men for you right away!" Patty said. "Maybe you should give Artie Ziff a call."

"Guys! I'm not going to divorce Homer." Marge said. Even though he screwed up, Marge knew that somehow, someway he was going to save this family. He always did. She just needed to have faith.

Loud screaming from the living room snapped Marge back to her senses. She went to investigate and saw Bart and Lisa fighting each other.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Marge pulled them apart and sat them both on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lisa ruined my one chance at love!" Bart yelled.

"Bart almost humiliated me in public." Lisa protested.

"Bart. Lisa. I don't know what happened today at school and as much as I would love to ask, we have to get ready for your father's court hearing in an hour. So I'm just gonna try to wing it."

She turned to Bart.

"Bart, I know it hurts to love someone who seems out of reach. But remember I didn't go to prom with Homer. I went with Artie Ziff. But fate decided that I belonged with Homer. If you and this girl are really meant to be, then I promise you it will work out."

Bart smiled at that. Marge then turned to Lisa who was still scowling.

"Lisa, I know Bart can be a handful at times. But you know he loves you right?"

"I guess."

"And I know you love him too. You two always fight with each other and that's okay because brothers and sisters always do. But they also protect and help one another and that's something you both need to start doing."

Lisa was now smiling. Bart turned to her and said "I'm sorry."

Lisa said "I'm sorry too." And they both hugged.

Marge smiled to herself. Maybe she wasn't cut out for the working force and that was just fine. Motherhood was the best job in the world for her. Her happiness was short-lived, however, as she remembered the court hearing. She really didn't know what to expect.

* * *

As expected, Marge and the kids showed up before Homer, as did pretty much everyone else. Lionel Hutz was the defense attorney, much to Marge's dismay. When Homer finally did show up, it was painfully clear where he had spent the last hour.

"Dad! How could you?" Lisa asked.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy was just set up by mobsters is all."

"Smooth move ex-lax!" Bart said.

"Why you little!" Homer wrapped his hands around Bart's throat and began to strangle him.

"I'll teach you to make witty comments!" Homer screamed.

"Mr. Simpson! Are you strangling your son?" Judge Synder asked."

Marge was almost certain she would die of embarrassment when Homer said he was helping Bart with his tie. The case itself was a total disaster. Lionel did everything a defense attorney should never do and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Marge was sure her family was doomed

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Synder asked.

"Yes your Honor." Hans Moleman said. "We find Homer Simpson guilty of drug smuggling."

"Very well." Judge Synder turned to Homer and said "I sentence you to pay a fee of $500,000,000,000 and for your family to-

Suddenly there was an explosion as a huge hole was blown through the walls of the courthouse. A giant robotic suit stomped in with a familiar peeking out from the master controls.

"Hello Bart."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sideshow Bob!" Bart shouted.

"Sideshow Bob! What's he doing here?" Marge asked

"Yes! It is I, Sideshow Bob! Here to kill Bart Simpson!" Bart shot a missile at Bart. Holding Maggie close, Marge jumped out of the way just as the missile made impact. Once she got her wind back she scanned the courtroom franticly for her children. Lisa was already running towards her but Bart was nowhere to be seen.

"Bart!" Marge cried. She didn't have time to grieve as more missiles were shot, resulting in more explosions. She took Lisa by the arm and tried to run toward Homer but a robotic claw nearly sliced them in half. To Marge's horror, Bob had cornered her and her daughters.

"Please Sideshow Bob!" Marge pleaded with tears running down her cheeks. "If you want to kill another Simpson, take me. Just leave the rest of my children alone!" Lisa jumped in front of her mother, defensibly glaring at Bob.

"If you want Mom, you're gonna have to go through me!" She screamed.

"As much as it would be a shame to kill to the only civilized Simpson, I accept your offer!" Just as Bob was about to grab Lisa, Bartman kicked his windshield, knocking him back. Marge looked in awe as the hero who looked suspiciously like her son fought off Bob with great gusto.

"If only I could get to the kill switch!" He shouted.

Marge saw Homer throw something at Bob while screaming "Hey, Jerkass! Over here!" He then rushed toward the Bob like a fierce warrior. Bob sent out a few of his tentacles and some of them managed to stab and slice Homer. Yet Homer still dealt a heavy blow to Bob, punching him through the windshield of his control panel. Homer was then sent flying to the other side of the courtroom and Bob picked him up with yet another claw.

Marge turned away, certain that her soulmate was going to die. Then she heard a thud too big to be Homer. She looked and saw that the machine had fallen. Homer laid on the floor, broken but still breathing. Marge rushed toward him, thankful that he survived. She held Homer tightly, pressing his head close to her heart.

"Oh Homie!" Marge's happiness increased when she saw Bart, a little bruised but okay, following Lisa.

"Boy! You're okay!" Homer said happily. "I'm so glad."

"Glad to see you're okay too, Homer." Bart said.

Just then, Wiggum came into the almost destroyed courtroom with Fat Tony in cuffs.

"I'm hope I'm not too late!" Wiggum said. "I managed to get a confession out of Fat Tony and it turns out Simpson is inno..Whoa! What happened here!?"

"Sideshow Bob! That's what happened!" Judge Synder said. "I sentence both Bob and Fat Tony to 88 consecutive life sentences and since Fat Tony confessed, I also acquit Homer of all charges."

"Furthermore!" Mr. Burns stated. "I hereby rehire Homer as a temp!"

"Whoo Hoo!" Homer shouted.

The entire family cheered.

"You did it Homie!" Marge said.

"No Marge!" Homer said as he hugged his family. "We did it!"

Marge was so happy. Just as always, everything worked out in the end.


	3. Bart

**3\. Bart**

"Bart. It's time to wake up." Those were the first words that Bart heard that morning and they did not please him. "Mom! I was having the most awesome dream where I was a cowboy in space!" He said. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's a school day and I'm not gonna let you miss another day." Marge walked out of the room. Bart groaned but figured there was no use fighting it. Getting Santa's Little Helper off his legs, Bart got up, took off his pajamas, and put on his red shirt and blue shorts. He brushed his hair to his preferred hairstyle that he liked to call "The Bart Simpson." He ran out into the hall and-

 **"** **BAM!"**

-crashed headfirst into his sister, Lisa.

"Watch where you're going Lis!" Bart shouted.

"You watch it Bart!" Bart angrily tackled Lisa and the two began fighting each other all the way downstairs. Bart spotted a box of Krusty-O's and pushed Lisa away while running toward the cereal. Lisa was quick, however, and grabbed the box at the same time as him. Bart was victorious in this struggle, pouring the cereal first. He stuck his tongue out at Lisa as he handed her the box. The Simpsons ate their breakfast fairly quickly. Marge handed Bart and Lisa their lunches and gave them a kiss on the cheeks just as the school bus honked.

"Sup Bart-dude!" Otto Mann said as he opened the door for Bart and Lisa.

"Just chillin like a villain." Bart and Otto exchanged a fist pump while Lisa groaned. Bart took a seat next to Milhouse and was on his way to school.

* * *

"Another test failed. Why am I not surprised?" Mrs. K said. Bart was given a pop quiz as his first assignment and he didn't even get one answer right.

"Mrs. K, can I please use the restroom?" Bart asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Mrs. K handed Bart the hall pass and he left the room. Bart didn't need to empty his bowels. He was just pissed that Mrs. K would have the audacity to give him a pop quiz. As if getting his head dunked in the toilet by Nelson and his gang wasn't bad enough. He went into the restroom and made graffiti of Mrs. K as an ugly monster on the bathroom stall, signing it as El Barto.

As he was returning to class, Bart noticed someone kneeling next to the puma statue Skinner loved so much. There was a scraping noise coming from the kid. Bart came closer and realized the person was a girl. She had almost completely green hair with a blue highlight falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a green jacket similar to Laura Powers, Bart former neighbor. She was using switchblades to crave various swear words into the puma's belly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Bart asked. The girl turned around with a fierce look on her face and said "Bite my tiny yellow ass." Bart felt his heart pound in his chest. "I-I mean, no one is going to see the swear words if you carve them into the puma's belly. You should go for the head."

The girl looked at Bart sternly, then she smiled and said "Oh yeah! That makes sense! Thanks." The girl carved a really obscene word onto the puma's forehead and put the blades back in her pockets. "She turned to Bart and held out her hand. "Hi! My name's Dawn MacGyver. No relation to you know who."

Bart could feel himself sweating and blushing. "M-my n-n-name is B-Bart S-S-S-Simpson." He shook her hand. "What kind of movies do you like? What's your favorite comic book? Who is your god!?" Bart said all that in one breath, thinking to himself "Man I screwed up!" Dawn looked a little confused, but smiled and said, "I like horror and monster movies. My favorite comic is the Crossed series, and I consider myself a follower of Cthulhu. What about you?"

"I like Jaws and Star Wars, my favorite comic is Radioactive Man, and my god is Krusty the Clown." Dawn giggled at that statement. "Well I gotta go find something else to deface. See ya later!" Dawn ran past Bart, her hair brushing against Bart's cheek as she did so. There was no mistaking it. Bart was in love….again.

* * *

"Milhouse, have you ever been in love?" Bart asked his friend who was eating a cold cheese sandwich for lunch. "Yeah. With your sister! Last night I dreamt she and I lived on a Puppy Goo Goo farm and Lisa was always walking around without her-"

"TMI Milhouse! TMI!" Bart almost vomited.

"I was just going to say pearls." Milhouse continued

He managed to keep it down and continued. "There's this new girl who I like. She's beautiful. She's awesome! She uses switchblades."

"She sounds dangerous Bart."

"Danger is my middle name! Well actually it's Jojo but you get the idea. I must have her Milhouse! If only there was a way to impress her so that'd she like me. But how?" And then as if to answer Bart's prayers, Principal Skinner spoke over the intercom.

 _Attention students. Before school ends today everyone is to gather to the school auditorium for a special announcement. That is all._

"That's it! Dawn hates authority. I love pranks. I'll prank Skinner at the announcement and she'll be so impressed, she'll have to take me as her boyfriend!" Bart turned to Milhouse and said "I need your help buddy!"

"Well, okay! But only because you called me buddy!"

"Count me in too!" Nelson showed up next to Bart, which made him feel uneasy.

"Why do you want to help Nelson?" Bart asked.

"I know what's it's like to be in love." Nelson replied. "So what do ya say?"

"Are you gonna pound me if I say no?" Bart asked.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"But what prank are you gonna pull on Skinner?" Milhouse asked.

"I have the perfect idea."

* * *

The assembly was in progress and while Skinner and the rest of the staff prepared on the stage, Bart and the others were on the beams above, putting the finishing touches on their prank. Bart and Milhouse were to hold a bucket of pen ink over the spot where Skinner would be standing, and when the time was right, dump it on him. Nelson was backup. Bart scanned the student body and to his pleasant surprise, Dawn was sitting in the front row. She had the best view.

"This is perfect!" Bart said.

Skinner stood in front of the audience and began his speech. "Students of Springfield Elementary. Today I will establish the A.F.E.B.V Act, also known as the Anti-Feminist-Environmentalist-Buddhist-and Vegetarian Act. I am confident that this policy will lead our school into a new age…"

"Ready Milhouse?"

"Ready Bart!" Bart and Milhouse prepared to toss the bucket when all of a sudden…

"Stop!" Lisa ran onto the stage with her saxophone in hand. "Before this continues any further, I want to voice my opinion."

"Fine but make it quick!" Skinner said moved from the front and Lisa took his place. Lisa began playing her saxophone to the crowd. Bart heard the most beautiful haunting and tragic song his sister ever played….or he would have if he was paying attention.

"What is Lisa doing?" Milhouse asked.

"Screwing up our plan, that's what!" Bart turned to Milhouse and said "Milhouse, whatever you do, do not let go of the bucket."

"There's just one problem with that Bart." Milhouse said.

"And that is?"

"I just remembered the fumes from ink make arms go limp." The bucket fell out of the boy's hands and Bart couldn't catch it. "Ay Caramba!" Right before Lisa was hit with the goo, Dawn jumped from her seat and pushed Lisa out of the way. The ink spilled all over Dawn and the bucket engulfed her head. The audience roared with laughter at Dawn's humiliation, except for Bart, whose plan had failed and Lisa who was just getting up.

To make matters worse, the beams holding up the boys gave way and Bart and Milhouse fell on the stage. When Bart got up, the first thing he noticed was Dawn, covered in ink, her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Dawn I- Bart was greeted with a swift kick in the stomach. No further words and she walked toward Lisa while Bart writhed in pain on the floor. It took him a few minutes to get his wind back, and when he did, Skinner came up to him with a sly smile on his face.

"Seems that the shoe if on the other foot today, eh Simpson? What do you half to say for yourself?"

"Don't have a cow, man." Bart said.

"Uh huh. Two weeks detention starting today. See you after school Simpson." Skinner walked away with a smile on his face. Bart growled and ran toward Lisa who was just about to leave the stage.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" Bart demanded.

"Saving my own future for once." Lisa replied.

"Well I hope you're happy! You cost me my one chance at love!"

"For this week you mean."

Bart yelled out and tackled Lisa. He bit her in the arm, causing tears to roll down her face. In retaliation, Lisa raked her fingernails across Bart's face, temporally blinding him. She punched him in the face and Bart kicked her in the stomach. Both children got tired very quickly so they stopped the fight. Lisa just stormed off while Bart seethed with rage. "How could she do this to me!? This kinda stuff is supposed to happen to her, not me!" Bart walked out of the room in a fury, leaving a paralyzed Milhouse behind.

* * *

Bart was so upset, he didn't even bother going to detention. He went straight home with Lisa. The two were very angry at one another. Marge told them both that Homer had gotten into some legal trouble again and that they might have to leave Springfield but they didn't really listen. When they got home, it would be a good two hours before the court hearing so Bart tried to find something to do. He noticed Maggie in the living room.

"Hey Maggie! Come over here!" He said.

Maggie turned to Bart's direction but another voice said "No! Come to me Maggie!" It was Lisa, standing on the other side of the room. Bart growled and called Maggie again.

"We're so much closer than Lisa will ever know!" He said.

"We're sisters!" Lisa said. "Surly that means something."

Maggie looked left and right at Bart and Lisa…then she flipped the TV on.

"It's time for the Krusty the Clown show!"

Bart decided that some TV would calm him down so he sat on the couch next to Maggie.

"Hey Hey!" Krusty shouted. "Welcome to Krusty the Clown's Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Show! Today we have some special guest..

 _One hour and 30 minutes later_

"And now it's time for a very special episode of Itchy and Scratchy!" After the intro, the episode began with Scratchy tied down on a table. Itchy appeared and sliced him open. Then he took out his organs and baked them into a pie which he then tried to sell to Scratchy for 10 bucks.

The episode made both Bart and Lisa laugh but Bart was annoyed by Lisa's laughter and told her to shut up. Lisa yelled at Bart to keep his own mouth shut and the two began fighting again. The ruckus brought Marge from the kitchen.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Marge pulled them apart and sat them both on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lisa ruined my one chance at love!" Bart yelled.

"Bart almost humiliated me in public." Lisa protested.

"Bart. Lisa. I don't know what happened today at school and as much as I would love to ask, we have to get ready for your father's court hearing in an hour. So I'm just gonna try to wing it."

She turned to Bart.

"Bart, I know it hurts to love someone who seems out of reach. But remember I didn't go to prom with Homer. I went with Artie Ziff. But fate decided that I belonged with Homer. If you and this girl are really meant to be, then I promise you it will work out."

"Oh my god!" Bart thought. "Mom's right! I mean if she can love a bloated drug mule like Homer than maybe there still hope for me and Dawn! Bart turned to Lisa who was now always smiling. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry too." Bart and Lisa hugged each other and all was forgiven. "Alright." Marge chimed in. "I'll be right back with your formal clothes." Marge left the room.

"Hey Lisa! Wanna prank call Moe while we wait for Mom?" Bart asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lisa said.

Bart picked up the house phone and dialed the number for Moe's Traven. After the first ring, Moe picked up.

"Moe's Traven."

"Yes, I'm looking for the master of card games. Last name is Beiing.

"Hold on. I'll check."

Bart and Lisa could hear Moe call out the fake name and threaten Bart afterwards. Bart laughed is ass off, not having a care in the world.

* * *

The court hearing was a disaster. Not only did Homer strangle Bart in front of the jury, but after pulling the Simpsons deeper into hot water, the defense attorney Lionel Hutz suffered a really bad heart attack and had to be taken out of the courtroom. Bart was sure that all was lost.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Synder asked.

"Yes your Honor." Hans Moleman said. "We find Homer Simpson guilty of drug smuggling."

"Very well." Judge Synder turned to Homer and said "I sentence you to pay a fee of $500,000,000,000 and for your family to-

Suddenly there was an explosion as a huge hole was blown through the walls of the courthouse. A giant robotic suit stomped in with a familiar peeking out from the master controls.

"Hello Bart."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sideshow Bob!" Bart screamed in horror!

"Yes! It is I, Sideshow Bob! Here to kill Bart Simpson!" Bob shot a missile directly at a terrified Bart. Luckily for Bart, the missile exploded just inches in front of him, sending him flying outside the courtroom into the main hall. He landed on his butt right next to Professor Frink and Doctor Colossus.

"Sweet Glavin! Sideshow Bob has stolen my machine and is using it to destroy Springfield." Professor Frink said.

"Is there any way it can stopped?" Doctor Colossus asked.

"There's a kill switch that can paralyze the machine but only someone fast and agile can reach it in time.

"This looks like a job for Bartman!" Bart ran into the men's restroom and emerged seconds in full Bartman costume. He ran back inside the courthouse just as Bob was attacking Marge and Lisa. Bart shot his grappling hook into the celling and swung towards Bob. He kicked his windshield, making him reel back Bart attempted to get to on Bob's back and for a split second, he could see the great red button. But Bob erratic movements hindered Bart's plans.

"If only I could get to that kill switch!" Bart stated.

"Hey Jerkass! Over Here!" Homer threw a piece of rubble at Bob and the two began fighting. Bart landed on the podium and observed the fight.

"Wow! Who knew Homer was a badass?" Bart noticed the Bob was too busy fighting Homer to protect the button.

"Now's my chance!" Bart jumped onto the robot and punched the kill switch. Bart jumped off as the machine fell down. As the dust cleared, Bart could hear a familiar voice say "Bart! What the hell were you thinking?" Bart turned around and to his surprise, Dawn MacGyver was standing there, smiling.

"Dawn? I mean who's this Bart you speak of? I am Bartman! Protector of-

Dawn took off his cowl and said. "I know it's you." She than unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. Bart's face turned red and he noticed Dawn was blushing as well.

"Dawn? Does this mean-

"I think it does." She said.

"Bart! You're alive" Lisa ran up to her brother and embraced him in a huge hug, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Come on! We gotta show Mom and Dad you're okay!" Lisa pulled Bart along, waving good-bye to Dawn who waved back.

"Bye Dawn!"

"Bye Lis!"

"How do you know Dawn?" Bart asked.

"She's my new BFF. How do you know her?"

"I-I think she's my girlfriend."

Lisa brought Bart to Marge who was comforting a hurt Homer.

"Boy! You're okay! I'm so glad." he said.

"Glad to see you're okay too Homer."

At that moment, Wiggum came into the almost destroyed courtroom with Fat Tony in cuffs.

"I'm hope I'm not too late!" Wiggum said. "I managed to get a confession out of Fat Tony and it turns out Simpson is inno..Whoa! What happened here!?"

"Sideshow Bob! That's what happened!" Judge Synder said. "I sentence both Bob and Fat Tony to 88 consecutive life sentences and since Fat Tony confessed, I also acquit Homer of all charges."

"Furthermore!" Mr. Burns stated. "I hereby rehire Homer as a temp!"

"Whoo Hoo!" Homer shouted.

The entire family cheered.

"You did it Homie!" Marge said.

"No Marge!" Homer said as he hugged his family. "We did it!"

While this was happening, Bart couldn't shake the feeling that he'd forgotten something.

* * *

"Hello?" Said Milhouse, still stuck on the stage. "Is anyone there?"


	4. Lisa

**4\. Lisa**

"Lisa, time to get up." Marge said. Lisa roe up and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes as her mother left the room. Brushing Snowball II off the bed, she replaced her blue nightgown for her lampshade-shaped dress and left the room.

 **"** **BAM!"**

Bart had ran straight into Lisa, landing her on her seat.

"Watch where you're going Lis!" Bart shouted.

"You watch it!" Lisa said angrily as she picked herself up. Without warning, Bart tackled Lisa and the two fought all the way downstairs. They raced to the kitchen where Marge had put a box of Krusty-O's. They both grabbed it at the same time but Bart managed to pull it away from Lisa and get the first pour. Lisa scowled but didn't say anything. It was just breakfast after all.

After breakfast, Lisa finished her morning routine and entered the school bus with her vegetarian lunch. Of course because she had no close friends, Lisa was forced to sit in the very back of the bus by herself. Janey, Sherri and Terri, Allison, and Jessica started snickering at Lisa from their seats. This both embarrassed and angered Lisa who began reading a book to wait out the ride.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no music class today?" Lisa whined.

"I have to go to an emergency meeting and there's no who can substitute so music class is cancelled." Mr. Largo said.

"But what about my saxophone? It's still in the room."

"You'll just have to get it tomorrow Lisa." Mr. Largo then left in a hurry, leaving Lisa alone outside the locked up room. "What could Mr. Largo have to do that's more important than music class?" Lisa wondered. "Oh well. I guess I'll go to the library then."

Lisa whistled as she made her way to the library. Since she already aced Ms. Hoover's pop quiz she figured why not prepare for the next one. In order for Lisa to get to the library, she would have to pass Principal Skinner's office. The door was open a crack and Lisa was just going to ignore it. But as she passed the office, she heard a familiar voice. A voice that made her blood run cold.

Mr. Burns.

Lisa peeked through the cracked door and saw Burns as well as his assistant Smithers seated in front of Skinner's desk. Skinner himself was also present, with a downright confused look on his face.

"Um. Can you run that by me again?" He asked.

"Most certainly!" Mr. Burns pulled up a contract. "It's called the Anti-Feminist-Environmentalist-Buddhist-and Vegetarian Act or AFEBV Act for short. This policy will prohibit people of the four aforementioned categories as well as supporters for LBGT and that god awful movement to free Tibet from reaching an educational goal higher than that of toddler. I want you to enforce it in this school."

"I see. And why would I do this?" Skinner asked.

"There's a generous grant in it for your school if you accept." Smithers pulled up and opened a case full of crisp $100 bills. "A very generous grant."

Skinner could hardly contain himself in front of all that money. He was practically drooling.

"Well I think we could accept the policy and-

Lisa had seen enough. "Stop! Stop this right now!" She ran into the room at knee's length to Principal Skinner. "Principal Skinner! You're not really going to accept the policy, are you?"

"Well, uh.."

"Begone child!" Mr. Burns hissed. "This does not concern you!"

"Actually, as a living example of everything your policy wants to destroy, it does concern me and I will not allow it to pass."

Mr. Burns looked at Lisa for a second, then laughed. He laughed so hard, he started to wheeze.

"What's so funny?" Lisa angrily asked.

"That whole bit about you not letting my policy pass." Burns sneered.

"That wasn't a bit. I'm serious! I, Lisa Simpson, will not let you pass that policy!"

Now both Mr. Burns and Smithers were laughing. Even Skinner was chuckling a little bit.

"How cute! She thinks she has a say in the matter!" Mr. Burns stopped laughing and stared Lisa straight in the eye. "Now listen to me, you little rapscallion! I'm a rich and powerful tyrant of the nuclear world! You are but a child and a female one at that! No matter what you do, what you say, or how many times you've done it, you will never win against the power of the rich white man! You are useless."

Lisa could feel tears forming in her eyes. She ducked her head down so that Burns couldn't see them, but his laughter told her he already had. She looked up to Skinner and whispered "Please don't."

"I'm sorry Lisa. We need the money." Lisa slowly walked out of the office, closed the door behind her, and when she was sure that nobody was looking, she burst into tears and ran down the hallway.

* * *

Lisa was crying in the deepest darkest corner of the library. She had no idea what to do. If that policy was passed, Lisa would never be able to graduate. She'd never go to college and she'd never leave this town. Her life would be over before it even really began. But what could she do about it? Mr. Burns had a point. She was just a little girl. Nobody ever listened to her and most of the time, they even mocked her beliefs. There was no hope in sight.

"If only Bleeding Gums Murphy was here, he'd know what just what to say." Lisa sniffled. "He probably say something along the lines of "You're only as powerful as you believe yourself to be" or "The only way through a wicked heart is through the blues. Dad would say something like "Beer fixes everything" even though I'm too young to drink beer."

Lisa swooned. "Corey would say "Don't give up on your dreams." Mr. Largo would say "punish the world with your music. And Mr. Bergstorm.." Lisa gasped. "Mr. Bergstorm." Lisa dug into her backpack and searched for the note. It had been so long that she wasn't sure she could find it. But after some intense digging, she found it. A crumpled up piece of paper that she unfolded. Despite being crumpled up, its message was still simple yet strong.

 **You are Lisa Simpson.**

Lisa felt new tears run past her cheeks. Tears of joy. She realized that this was all true. Everything they said was true, except for the beer one. "I am Lisa Marie Simpson! And I'm going to do something about this!

The librarian popped up and shushed Lisa.

"Sorry." She whispered. Then she said very quietly, "I'm going to fight this. And I think I know how. But first I need my saxophone!"

* * *

Lisa was standing in front of Mr. Largo's music room. The door was locked and for some reason, Lisa couldn't find Groundskeeper Willie. It was lunch and Skinner had just announced a assembly before the final bell. Lisa knew that he was going to enforce the AFEBV Act there so she had to act quickly.

She took a few steps back and ran into the door at full speed. All she accomplished was nearly breaking her nose.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing? Lisa looked up and saw Nelson standing over her with a confused look on his face.

"If you must know, Nelson, I'm trying to break in the music room."

"Well here." Nelson handed Lisa a bobby pin. "It's a lot more effective than ramming the door."

Lisa turned her face slightly so Nelson wouldn't see the scarlet color burning on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"No prob. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with a bucket of ink." Nelson left as quickly as he came, leaving Lisa utterly confused. She brushed it off and unlocked the door using the bobby pin. She opened it and turned on the lights. Sitting on her desk, was her beloved saxophone.

"It's showtime!"

* * *

Lisa snuck into the assembly via backdoor. Behind the curtains, Lisa could see Skinner, Burns, Smithers, some teachers and the entire student body. Skinner was already at the mic.

"Students of Springfield Elementary. Today I will establish the A.F.E.B.V Act, also known as the Anti-Feminist-Environmentalist-Buddhist-and Vegetarian Act. I am confident that this policy will lead our school into a new age…"

It was now or never.

"Stop!" Lisa ran onto the stage, saxophone in hand. "Before this continues any further, I want to voice my opinion."

Skinner gave her and annoyed glare and said "Fine but make it quick!" Skinner backed down and Lisa stood at the mic. She took a deep breath and began playing the saxophone. She wasn't playing anything from a music sheet or the Internet. She was playing from her heart. The mournful tones of the sax rang throughout the auditorium, making every soul present aware of Lisa's anguish…

"Watch out!" Before Lisa could react, another kid pushed her away from the mic. She landed on her back and slid across the stage for a few seconds, during which she could hear the all too familiar sound of children laughing. She picked herself up to face her attacker only to see a kid covered in ink with a bucket over their head. The children were laughing at them, not Lisa.

"That could have been me with a bucket over my face." Lisa pondered. "But who would do such a thing. As if to answer her question, Bart and Milhouse fell from the beams.

"Of course."

"Lisa Simpson!" Skinner shouted. "Just what in God's name were you doing?"

"A peaceful protest against the A.F.E.B.V Act, that's what!" Lisa said.

Mr. Burns walked up to Lisa, laughing. "A musical protest! How pathetic! Looks like you lose again. "

Skinner nodded in agreement and said "Lisa, I'm afraid your sax attack was for not. I still-"

"SKINNER!"

"Superintendent Chalmers!?" Skinner said in fear.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Well sir." Lisa said "I just wanted to keep the A.F.E.B.V Act from taking place. I just wanted my future back."

"That's why you played that beautiful music for us?" Chalmers said

Lisa brightened. "Yes sir!"

"Well then you get your wish. As Superintendent, I hereby abolish the A.F.E.B.V Act and forbid it from ever being passed!"

"But sir,"

"Don't throw your butts at me Skinner! Now go discipline the troublemaker that tried to reenact Carrie!" Skinner hung his head low and walked away.

"You win this round little girl!" Mr. Burns said. "But be forewarned! I will not forget the humiliation of defeat that I suffered on this day and-"

Lisa blew her saxophone in Mr. Burn's face.

"Ahh! The sharp sting of saxophone wind!" Smithers took Mr. Burns away from the stage.

Lisa was so happy! She had secured her future and proved what she could do. The student who saved her from the ink came by.

"You okay kid?" She asked.

Lisa was surprised. She didn't think that her savior was a girl. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for pushing me out of the way. Sorry about your clothes."

"It's fine. My name's Dawn by the way."

"Lisa."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I gotta hit the showers. See ya later." Dawn waved good-bye and left the stage.

"Oh and by the way, sick saxophone skills!"

Lisa blushed. Her saxophone skills have never been called sick before. Before Lisa could take in the moment however…

"What the hell were you doing back there?" It was Bart.

"Saving my own future for once." She replied

"Well I hope you're happy. You cost me my one shot at love!"

"For this week you mean."

Bart tackled Lisa and sank his teeth into her arm. Lisa scratched Bart in the face and punched him. Bart kicked her in the stomach. The fight ended quickly and Lisa stormed off.

"Bart." She thought. "He always ruins everything."

* * *

Lisa and Bart were still mad at each other after school. After fighting over who Maggie loved more, the Simpson siblings enter a temporary truce watching the Krusty the Clown show. The truce ended, however, when Bart told Lisa to shut up during Itchy and Scratchy. This led to a violent confrontation that only ended when Marge intervened.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Marge pulled them apart and sat them both on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lisa ruined my one chance at love!" Bart yelled.

"Bart almost humiliated me in public." Lisa protested.

"Bart. Lisa. I don't know what happened today at school and as much as I would love to ask, we have to get ready for your father's court hearing in an hour. So I'm just gonna try to wing it."

Lisa didn't even bother listening to what her mother said to Bart, She was too angry to do so. He had no right to be mean her like this. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Lisa, I know Bart can be a handful at times. But you know he loves you right?" Marge asked.

"I guess." Lisa answered.

"And I know you love him too. You two always fight with each other and that's okay because brothers and sisters always do. But they also protect and help one another and that's something you both need to start doing."

"By Lord Buddha" Lisa thought "Mom's right! As much as I might want to deny it at times, Bart is still my brother. I do love him. I do respect him. And I know he does the same for me."

"I'm sorry." Bart said.

"I'm sorry too." Lisa and Bart hugged each other. Still in the back of her mind, Lisa remembered what Marge told her in the car. About how her family might have to leave Springfield. Lisa lucked out twice today. She could only hope for a third break.

* * *

Things seemed bleak for the Simpson family. Homer strangled Bart in front of the jury, Lionel Hutz blotched the case before having a heart attack. Now her dad stood before the judge, awaiting sentencing.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Synder asked.

"Yes your Honor." Hans Moleman said. "We find Homer Simpson guilty of drug smuggling."

"Very well." Judge Synder turned to Homer and said "I sentence you to pay a fee of $500,000,000,000 and for your family to-

Suddenly there was an explosion as a huge hole was blown through the walls of the courthouse. A giant robotic suit stomped in with a familiar peeking out from the master controls.

"Hello Bart."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sideshow Bob!"

Lisa was stunned. "Sideshow Bob? But he's supposed to be in prison!"

"Yes! It is I, Sideshow Bob! Here to kill Bart Simpson!" Bob launched a missile at the Simpson family. Lisa jumped away just in time to doge it. Lisa got up and saw her mother clutching Maggie tightly. There was no sign of Bart.

Before she could say anything, Marge grabbed her by the arm and tried to leave the courtroom. A steel claw and lots of missiles made that option impossible. Before Lisa knew what was happening, she and the other Simpson women were cornered by Bob and his machine.

"Please Sideshow Bob!" Marge said. "If you want to kill another Simpson, take me. Just leave the rest of my children alone!"

Lisa couldn't believe her ears. Mom was willing to sacrifice herself for her and Maggie. But she wasn't about to let her mom die! Lisa jumped in front of Marge and Maggie, looking the brilliant manic straight in the eye.

"If you want Mom, you're gonna have to go through me!" She screamed.

What Bob said next made Lisa's blood run cold.

"As much as it would be a shame to kill to the only civilized Simpson, I accept your offer!" Just as the robotic claw was about to kill Lisa, Bartman kicked the machine away. What happened next seemed like a blur to Lisa. Homer fought off Bob long enough for Bartman to push the killswitch on the machine's back. Bob was defeated.

When the dust cleared, Lisa went to investigate the wreckage. Her heart lit up when she noticed a familiar hairline talking to Dawn.

"Bart! You're alive!" Lisa wrapped Bart in her arms as she cried tears of joy. She could feel another familiar presence as well. She opened her eyes and noticed Dawn. She and Bart must have been talking.

"Come on! We gotta show Mom and Dad you're okay!" She waved good-bye to Dawn who returned the favor.

"How do you know Dawn?" Bart asked.

"She's my new BFF." Lisa said. "How do you know her?"

"I-I think she's my girlfriend."

Lisa found her parents huddled together.

"Boy! You're okay! I'm so glad." Homer said.

"I'm glad you're okay too Homer."

At that moment, Wiggum came into the almost destroyed courtroom with Fat Tony in cuffs.

"I'm hope I'm not too late!" Wiggum said. "I managed to get a confession out of Fat Tony and it turns out Simpson is inno..Whoa! What happened here!?"

"Sideshow Bob! That's what happened!" Judge Synder said. "I sentence both Bob and Fat Tony to 88 consecutive life sentences and since Fat Tony confessed, I also acquit Homer of all charges."

"Furthermore!" Mr. Burns stated. "I hereby rehire Homer as a temp!" Lisa couldn't believe her ears. "I guess Mr. Burns isn't as bad as I thought."

"Whoo Hoo!" Homer shouted.

The entire family cheered.

"You did it Homie!" Marge said.

"No Marge!" Homer said as he hugged his family. "We did it!"

Lisa never felt happier in her entire life then she did at that moment. Normally, she would be ashamed to bear to the name Simpson. But today, she was proud of it. Because that's who she was. She was smart. She was good-hearted. She was Lisa Simpson!


End file.
